


Namiestnik i jego król

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: Tywin i Aerys, od lat chłopięcych do ustąpienia Tywina ze stanowiska namiestnika, różne epizody z kanonu.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Daty za "Światem Lodu i Ognia".

**Rok 258 od Podboju, Królewska Przystań**

\- To nie ma sensu - stanowczo orzekł Aerys Targaryen. - Nie znoszę piaskowania kolczugi. Nie ma gorszego zajęcia. Dlaczego wszyscy bardowie śpiewają tylko o chwale, honorze i ratowaniu pięknych dam, a nie ma żadnej ballady o czyszczeniu zbroi? Ktoś powinien ją wreszcie ułożyć.

Miał czternaście lat, był giermkiem swego stryja i często mówił, że dzieje mu się krzywda. Duncan, zwany Księciem Ważek, który wyrzekł się praw do tronu, by móc poślubić swą Jenny ze Starych Kamieni, i był z tego powodu kochany przez minstreli i prostaczków, dla bratanka był surowy. Powtarzał, że chce go nauczyć cierpliwości, ale Aerys miał na ten temat inną teorię.

\- Stryj wie, że nie cierpię czyszczenia zbroi i że to w ogóle nie jest odpowiednie zajęcie dla mnie, ale ciągle każe mi to robić - kontynuował swoje żale. - On mnie nienawidzi. Jak myślisz, Tywinie?

Szesnastoletni Tywin Lannister nie zgadzał się z młodym księciem ani w jednej, ani w drugiej kwestii. Sam znosił trudy giermkowania bez słowa skargi. Też nie przepadał za wieloma rzeczami, które musiał robić, ale jeszcze bardziej nie lubił wracać do Casterly Rock i patrzeć, jak krainy Zachodu pogrążają się w chaosie, a wasale szydzą z jego ojca, który śmieje się wraz z nimi, zamiast ich ukarać. _Nazywają to pociąganiem lwa za ogon. Kiedyś trzeba będzie im odrąbać ręce_. Tywin nie sądził też, by książę Duncan naprawdę chciał skrzywdzić bratanka. Wolał jednak zatrzymać te myśli dla siebie.

\- Nawet jeśli to prawda, w co wątpię, giermkowanie przecież nie trwa wiecznie - stwierdził tylko.

To nie pocieszyło Aerysa.

\- Łatwo ci mówić. Jesteś starszy i prędzej zostaniesz pasowany, a ja utknę tu na wieki.

\- Niekoniecznie. Jeśli wybuchnie wojna, możesz zdobyć ostrogi znacznie szybciej. Słyszałeś przecież o pretendentach ze Stopni.

Fiołkowe oczy Aerysa zalśniły, ale blask znikł równie szybko, jak się pojawił. Chłopak machnął ręką.

\- Tak, Maelys Monstrualny i reszta Bandy Dziewięciu, ale oni są niewiele warci. Stryj mówi, że korony dla takich królów sprzedają po dziewięć groszy sztuka, poza tym nie wiadomo, czy w ogóle będziemy musieli się nimi zajmować. Wolne Miasta też uważają ich za zagrożenie i mogą rozbić oddziały tych żałosnych imitacji królów, zanim dotrą do Westeros. Zresztą nawet jeśli będzie wojna, mnie i tak zabronią się narażać. Powiedzą, że rycerzy są tysiące, a giermków jeszcze więcej, za to Targaryenów jest jak na lekarstwo. Przecież właśnie dlatego chcą mnie ożenić z Rhaellą, i to jeszcze w tym roku. Wyobrażasz to sobie? - spytał z goryczą w głosie. - Przecież mam dopiero czternaście lat. Nie chcę się jeszcze żenić, a już na pewno nie z nią. Dlaczego Siedmiu pokarało mnie taką siostrą?

\- Gdyby urodziła ci następcę i zapewniła przyszłość dynastii, zyskałbyś więcej swobody - zauważył Tywin.

\- Tak, wtedy Rhaella by mi się na coś przydała - zgodził się Aerys - ale przecież następca to nie wszystko. Nie mógłbym się jej pozbyć, a ona ma zadatki na jędzę. To niesprawiedliwe. Mój dziadek, ojciec i stryjowie mogli pójść za głosem serca, a ja muszę się zastosować do przepowiedni jakiejś leśnej wiedźmy, bo ojciec w nią uwierzył. "Narodzi się książę, którego obiecano" - prychnął. - Skąd właściwie wiadomo, że to mi go obiecano? Prosiłem dziadka, żeby wpłynął na ojca, ale powiedział, że nie ma zamiaru się wtrącać. Ostatnio nic innego nie robi, tylko sprowadza i czyta valyriańskie manuskrypty. Ale to bardzo ciekawe. - Chłopak wyraźnie się ożywił. - Wszystkie dotyczą hodowli smoków.

\- Myślisz, że uda mu się jakiegoś wykluć? - spytał z powątpiewaniem Tywin. Ostatni smok, słaby i karłowaty, zdechł za panowania Aegona III i od tego czasu Targaryenowie musieli się obywać bez nich.

\- Nie wiem, czy mu się uda, ale mam taką nadzieję. Stanowczo powinienem mieć smoka. To rozwiązałoby wszystkie problemy - powiedział z entuzjazmem Aerys. - Wystarczyłoby, żebym poleciał na Stopnie, a Banda Dziewięciu natychmiast by się rozpierzchła. Mógłbym też polecieć do ciebie na Skałę albo odwiedzić Steffona Baratheona w Końcu Burzy.

\- Byłoby ci trudno wylądować na Skale - zaoponował Tywin. Wezbrała w nim rodowa duma, bo Casterly Rock miała opinię jedynej twierdzy zdolnej się oprzeć atakowi smoka.

\- Musiałbyś zrobić tak, żebym miał gdzie wylądować - stwierdził książę z absolutną pewnością w głosie. - Tak właśnie musiałbyś zrobić. Chyba nie masz zamiaru zostać buntownikiem? - spytał groźnie.

Tywin, który prawie nigdy się nie śmiał, tym razem był tego bliski. Aerys pod wieloma względami był jeszcze bardzo dziecinny. Trudno było przejąć się jego pogróżkami.

\- Skądże - zapewnił mimo to bardzo poważnie.

Aerys roześmiał się.

\- Oczywiście, że nie zostaniesz buntownikiem. Będziemy przyjaciółmi jak mój dziadek i ser Duncan Wysoki. I wiesz co? - znów zabłysły mu oczy, jakby coś nagle przyszło mu do głowy. - Kiedy mój dziadek, a potem ojciec, niech Siedmiu da im długie życie, zakończą już panowanie, mianuję cię swoim namiestnikiem.

 _Typowe dla Aerysa, co chwila nowe pomysły i śmiałe plany na dwadzieścia lat do przodu, o których zapomni następnego dnia._ Tywin musiał jednak przyznać, że brzmiały interesująco.

\- To będzie dla mnie zaszczyt - odparł ceremonialnie.

\- Doskonale! - zawołał Aerys. - Zobaczysz, sprawimy, że Siedem Królestw rozkwitnie i stanie się potężne jak nigdy wcześniej.

\- Na razie naucz się być dobrym giermkiem. - Książę Ważek pojawił się nie wiadomo skąd i kiedy, ale wyraźnie nie zamierzał pozwolić, by jego podopieczny miał zbyt wiele wolnego czasu. - Skończyłeś ze zbroją? Chodź ze mną, znajdę ci jakieś zajęcie.

Aerys spojrzał na Tywina, jakby chciał powiedzieć "a nie mówiłem", po czym posłusznie poszedł ze stryjem.

 

**262 od Podboju, Królewska Przystań**

\- Wasza Miłość - Tywin ukłonił się, wchodząc do samotni króla.

Osiemnastoletni władca Siedmiu Królestw, Aerys, Drugi Tego Imienia, król Andalów, Rhoynarów i Pierwszych Ludzi, siedział wygodnie rozparty w fotelu. Na razie wolał nieformalne rozmowy w prywatnych komnatach od oficjalnych audiencji w sali tronowej. Wskazał Tywinowi wyściełane krzesło.

\- Witaj, przyjacielu. Usiądź. Musimy porozmawiać. Czekają nas wielkie zmiany.

Zapowiedział to z entuzjazmem, nietypowym dla ludzi w żałobie, ale typowym dla niego. Tywin z zainteresowaniem przyjrzał się królowi. Dostrzegł w jego oczach błysk, jaki pojawiał się zawsze, gdy Aerys miał nowy pomysł. _W latach chłopięcych mógł tylko marzyć, teraz ma siły i środki, by realizować. Ciekawe, co z tego wyniknie._

\- Co masz na myśli? - spytał Tywin.

Aerys poruszył się niespokojnie.

\- Mnóstwo spraw. Chcę uczynić z Siedmiu Królestw potęgę, jakiej jeszcze nie widziano, i przywrócić memu rodowi dawną chwałę. Mógłbym zrobić mnóstwo rzeczy, na przykład raz na zawsze rozwiązać problem Stopni albo zbudować nową stolicę, Królewska Przystań cuchnie latem nie do wytrzymania - skrzywił się. - Mógłbym też zająć się Dorne, chociaż nie jestem pewien, czy Dorne na to zasługuje, żmije ciągle coś knują. Albo pomyśleć o Północy. Właściwie dlaczego nie mielibyśmy wyruszyć za Mur?

\- To bardzo ambitne plany i dużo pracy - powiedział ostrożnie Tywin.

Zastanawiał się, która myśl znudzi się Aerysowi jako pierwsza. Jego przyjaciel wkrótce zrozumie, że łatwiej wymyślać nowe projekty, niż wprowadzać je w życie. Z drugiej strony, Siedmiu Królestwom naprawdę przydałoby się kilka reform.

\- Masz rację, to dużo pracy - podchwycił młody król. - Nie sposób zrealizować żadnego z tych planów z ludźmi, którzy służyli mojemu ojcu. Są starzy i zniechęceni, najchętniej nie wyściubialiby nosa z Czerwonej Twierdzy. Nie chcą słyszeć o poszerzaniu granic, ba, nie są nawet ciekawi ziem, które już do nas należą. Pytałem ich o Północ, ale nie umieli mi powiedzieć niczego interesującego. Muszę chyba zaprosić do stolicy któregoś Starka, żeby mi udzielił wyczerpujących informacji. Podobno ludzie zza Przesmyku zachowali kilka ciekawych zwyczajów. - Aerys uśmiechnął się lubieżnie. - Żeby cokolwiek zrobić, muszę zacząć od znalezienia odpowiednich ludzi i jestem pewien, że mi pomożesz. Mianuję cię moim namiestnikiem.

Tywin w pierwszej chwili chciał zaprotestować, ale trwało to nie dłużej niż jedno uderzenie serca. Był Lannisterem ze Skały, prawdziwym lwem. Zdołał już przywrócić ład na Zachodzie i rozprawić się z krnąbrnymi wasalami. _Królewski namiestnik robi dokładnie to samo, tylko na większą skalę. Oczywiście, że sobie poradzę._

\- To dla mnie zaszczyt - powiedział.

Ku zdumieniu Tywina Aerys ani nie przeszedł do konkretów, ani się nie ucieszył. Uśmiech znikł nagle z jego twarzy jak starty gąbką. Król zwiesił głowę.

\- Pamiętasz, jak zapowiedziałem ci to po raz pierwszy? - spytał. - Byliśmy jeszcze chłopcami, pewnymi, że mamy mnóstwo czasu na marzenia i przygotowania. Minęły zaledwie cztery lata i oto ty jesteś faktyczną głową rodu, mimo że twój ojciec jeszcze żyje, a ja jestem jedynym dorosłym Targaryenem. Z całej dynastii zostaliśmy tylko ja, Rhaella i nasz syn. Eksperymenty z wykluwaniem smoków nie wyszły dziadkowi na dobre.

Nie sposób było się z nim nie zgodzić. Podobna tragedia nie przytrafiła się Targaryenom od czasów Wielkiej Wiosennej Zarazy, która zabrała króla Daerona Dobrego i jego dwóch bezpośrednich dziedziców. W pożarze Summerhall zginął król Aegon, Piąty Tego Imienia, jego pierworodny syn Duncan i wielu dworzan. To, że ród nie wyginął doszczętnie, było zasługą ser Duncana Wysokiego, dowódcy Gwardii Królewskiej, który jednak przypłacił swą odwagę życiem. To nie był koniec nieszczęść trapiących dynastię. Jaehaerys, Drugi Tego Imienia, ojciec Aerysa, zmarł po zaledwie trzech latach panowania wskutek nagłej choroby. _Ród jest bliski wymarcia i tylko dlatego, że Aegon Niespodziewany zapragnął mieć smoka._

\- Mój dziadek usiłował przywrócić naszemu rodowi dawną chwałę - ciągnął Aerys. - Muszę dokończyć jego dzieło. Siedem Królestw musi być potęgą, a wszyscy poddani muszą kochać Targaryenów i drżeć przed nimi. Zapewnisz mi to, przyjacielu - powiedział nieoczekiwanie ostro. - Zapewnisz mi to albo gorzko pożałujesz.

 _Może już powinienem żałować, że przyjąłem propozycję_. Tywin przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że siedzi przed nim ktoś obcy, odległy, a zarazem zdolny do wszystkiego. Potem król potrząsnął głową, a jego oczy znów zalśniły wesołością. Świeżo mianowany namiestnik odetchnął. Znów miał przed sobą Aerysa, przyjaciela z lat chłopięcych, którego nastroje zmieniały się jak wiosenna pogoda. Miało to pewne wady, ale miało też zalety, i Tywin już zaczął się zastanawiać, w jaki sposób może kierować królem na co dzień.

\- Będę ci służył - powiedział.

\- Oczywiście. - Aerys kiwnął głową. - Jutro oficjalnie mianuję cię namiestnikiem. Skoro omówiliśmy już sprawy państwowe, zajmijmy się prywatnymi - zmienił temat. - Królewski namiestnik powinien mieć żonę. Musisz jak najszybciej poślubić Joannę. W ten sposób wyświadczysz mi też przysługę. Rhaella jest zazdrosna o twoją narzeczoną, czego zupełnie tego nie rozumiem. Przyznaję, zwiedziłem sypialnie większości dam dworu, ale nie twojej kuzynki. Nigdy jej nie tknąłem, mimo to Rhaella ciągle mnie podejrzewa. Pobierzcie się jak najszybciej, to uspokoi moją królową.

\- Najpierw muszę pomówić z Joanną - odparł chłodno Tywin.

Ton króla zaniepokoił go. _A jeśli…_ Wtedy małżeństwo stanęłoby pod znakiem zapytania. Tywin nie miał w zwyczaju kończyć cudzych dań. Aerys tylko machnął ręką.

\- Jestem pewien, że zgodzi się na szybki ślub. Tęskniła za tobą, gdy walczyliśmy na Stopniach, i była niepocieszona, że prosto z wojny pojechałeś do Casterly Rock poskramiać Tarbecków i Reyne'ów. Przyznaję, że jestem pod wrażeniem tego, czego dokonałeś. Już nikt nie ośmieli się szydzić z twojego ojca. To prawda, że kazałeś ich wszystkich utopić? - spytał z ożywieniem król.

\- To było najbardziej praktyczne. - Tywin nie potrafił ukryć dumy. W wieku dziewiętnastu lat ostatecznie rozwiązał problem, z którym jego ojciec nie umiał sobie poradzić przez całe dorosłe życie. - Większa część Castamere leży pod ziemią, to dawna kopalnia, podobnie zresztą jak Casterly Rock, tylko inaczej położona. Reynard Reyne postanowił schronić się ze swymi ludźmi w tunelach. Zamierzał negocjować warunki kapitulacji, ale ja nie miałem na to ochoty. Uznałem, że trzeba raz na zawsze położyć kres pretensjom Czerwonego Lwa. W pobliżu płynął strumień, więc kazałem zablokować wszystkie wyjścia z twierdzy i wykopać kanał. Nikt nie zdołałby się wedrzeć do Castamere ani stamtąd wydostać, ale woda znalazła drogę. Kilka dni później strażnicy usłyszeli słabe krzyki spod ziemi, a potem wszystko ucichło.

\- Czyli twoim najwierniejszym chorążym okazał się strumień - podsumował Aerys. - Zmusiłeś żywioł, by ci służył. Interesujące.

Tywin spojrzał królowi w oczy i wydało mu się, że widzi w nich odblask dzikiego ognia.

\- Interesujące - powtórzył Aerys z rozmarzeniem w głosie.

 

**263 od Podboju, Królewska Przystań**

\- Pokładziny! Czas na pokładziny!

Goście ze zdziwieniem obejrzeli się w stronę wołającego. Tywin również się odwrócił, ale czuł przede wszystkim gniew. _Przecież zapowiedziałem wszystkim weselnikom, że odstępujemy z Joanną od zwyczaju, jako królewski namiestnik mam do tego prawo. On też o tym wie, a mimo to żąda. Zapomniał?_

\- Czas na pokładziny - powtórzył król, nie zwracając uwagi na wściekłe spojrzenie Tywina i znaki, dawane przez królową Rhaellę. - Wesele bez pokładzin się nie liczy! - skinął na muzykantów. - Zagrajcie "Królowa zdjęła sandał, król zdjął koronę".

Grajkowie wykonali polecenie. Nowożeńcy wstali, robiąc dobrą minę do złej gry. Niektórzy goście również podnieśli się z miejsc, czynili to jednak z ociąganiem.

\- Na co czekacie? - ponaglił ich król.

Sam nie ruszył się zza stołu, jakby nie był uczestnikiem przyjęcia, a raczej widzem na przedstawieniu. _Może na tym poprzestanie._ Tymczasem mężczyźni otoczyli Joannę, zaś kobiety skupiły się wokół Tywina. Inaczej niż na większości wesel nikt nie kwapił się do rozpoczęcia zabawy. W końcu księżna Dorne, najlepsza przyjaciółka panny młodej, zdecydowanym krokiem podeszła do pana młodego i śmiało zaczęła go pozbawiać odzieży.

\- Wybacz, moja droga, nie mogę się powstrzymać. W Dorne nieczęsto widujemy lwy w pełnej krasie! - krzyknęła w stronę Joanny.

\- Lwic też nie widujemy, za to na każdym kroku spotykamy żmije! - odkrzyknął jej książę małżonek, zabierając się z kolei do młodej lady Lannister.

Podobne przekomarzania musiały być w Słonecznej Włóczni na porządku dziennym, bo księżna tylko parsknęła. Atmosfera w sali wyraźnie zelżała. Goście, już znowu w dobrych humorach, przyłączyli się do rozbierania nowożeńców, rzucając zwyczajowe żarty. Tywin nie zdołał się uśmiechnąć, ale przynajmniej starał się być dzielny. Joanna, z początku mocno speszona, zaśmiała się po tym, jak dornijski książę małżonek szepnął jej coś do ucha. Muzykanci grali. Minstrel śpiewał i doszedł właśnie do zwrotki, w której królowa zrzucała suknię, a król był już bez spodni.

Aerys wstał ze swego miejsca. Jego fiołkowe oczy lśniły w blasku świec. Rhaella pociągnęła go za rękaw, ale król się wyrwał.

\- Zostaw mnie. Coś mi się należy od życia. Myślisz, że chciałem się z tobą żenić? - wycedził.

Podszedł do Joanny, która stała na podłodze boso i bez pończoch, z rozpuszczonymi włosami, ale wciąż miała na sobie halkę. Pan młody, już niemal nagi, zacisnął pięści. Aerys odsunął Kevana Lannistera, który właśnie miał zamiar pozbawić bratową ostatniej części garderoby.

\- Królowi przypada to, co najlepsze - powiedział Aerys.

Goście zamarli. Podczas pokładzin wielu szlachetnie urodzonych mężczyzn korzystało z okazji, by bezkarnie dotknąć krągłości wielkiej damy - wieśniaczki mogli mieć codziennie - ale zawsze czynili to ukradkowo, niby przypadkiem. Aerys nie zamierzał niczego udawać. Powoli zsunął halkę z Joanny, wyraźnie czerpiąc przyjemność z samego obnażania panny młodej. Potem utkwił łakome spojrzenie w jej biuście.

\- Są doskonałe - powiedział i zaczął pieścić jej lewą pierś. Drugą ręką przyciągnął Joannę do siebie.- Jaka szkoda, że mój świętoszkowaty przodek, Jaehaerys Pojednawca, zniósł prawo pierwszej nocy. Dla pary tak jędrnych cycków warto by je przywrócić.

\- Wasza Wysokość, przestań, proszę. - Joanna nie wyrywała się, ale odchyliła się do tyłu tak daleko, jak mogła. Wyglądała na bliską płaczu.

\- Mężu! - głos królowej Rhaelli zabrzmiał jak smagnięcie bicza.

Aerys opamiętał się. Gwałtownie puścił Joannę, wręcz ją odepchnął. Upadłaby, gdyby stojący za nią ser Gerold Hightower jej nie podtrzymał. Rycerz wziął pannę młodą na ręce, a ona wczepiła się w niego kurczowo jak dziewica, którą właśnie uratowano z paszczy złego smoka. Król z westchnieniem wrócił na swoje miejsce.

\- Życzę wam udanej nocy, przyjaciele! - zawołał, jakby nic się nie stało.

Nowożeńcy opuścili wielką salę. Tywin przy wyjściu obejrzał się i przewiercił Aerysa wzrokiem. Gdyby zabijanie spojrzeniem było możliwe, w tej chwili zostałby królobójcą.

*

Następnego dnia - rzecz niebywała - Aerys gorąco przepraszał Tywina, tłumacząc się, że złote arborskie uderzyło mu do głowy i nigdy nie miał zamiaru obrazić namiestnika ani jego młodej żony. Tywin udał, że mu wierzy. Królowa Rhaella pozbawiła Joannę Lannister godności damy dworu i nie wierzyła w żadne tłumaczenia.

 

**276 od Podboju, Lannisport**

\- Chyba śnisz. Nigdy się nie zgodzę na to małżeństwo - powiedział Aerys w odpowiedzi na propozycję Tywina.

Tywin osłupiał. Był głową najbogatszego i najpotężniejszego rodu w Westeros, nie licząc Targaryenów, i mimo okresowych nieporozumień między nim a królem od dwunastu lat piastował stanowisko namiestnika. _Jeśli moja Cersei nie jest godna tego, by poślubić księcia Rhaegara, to czyja córka jest wystarczająco dobra?_

\- Dlaczego? - spytał wreszcie.

Aerys zabębnił palcami w oparcie krzesła.

\- Naprawdę nie rozumiesz? Jesteś moim najzdolniejszym sługą, Tywinie, ale tylko sługą. Nikt nie żeni pierworodnego syna z córką sługi, a już zwłaszcza takiego sługi, który ciągle mu się sprzeciwia.

 _A więc to o to chodzi_. Turniej, urządzony przez lorda Casterly Rock dla uczczenia narodzin księcia Viserysa, bynajmniej nie ułagodził króla, który w ostatnim czasie coraz częściej miał pretensje do namiestnika.

\- Nie zająłeś się żadnym projektem, na którym mi zależało - ciągnął Aerys, a brzmiał trochę jak rozkapryszone dziecko. - Mieliśmy podbić Stopnie, zbudować nowy Mur na północ od istniejącego, rzucić Tytana na klęczki… Nic z tego nie wyszło.

\- Sam zrezygnowałeś z tych pomysłów, Wasza Miłość - odparł Tywin zgodnie z prawdą.

Aerys nigdy nie interesował się niczym dłużej niż przez kilka miesięcy. Namiestnik nauczył się to wykorzystywać i grał na zwłokę za każdym razem, gdy uznał nowy koncept króla za niedorzeczny, czyli niemal zawsze. Podbój i utrzymanie Stopni przyniosłoby Siedmiu Królestwom więcej kłopotów, niż pożytku, spłata długów zaciągniętych przez króla Jaehaerysa w Żelaznym Banku kosztowała znacznie mniej niż budowa floty zdolnej podbić Braavos i rzucić Tytana na klęczki, zaś co do nowego Muru i przesuwania granic, Rickard Stark miał już wystarczająco dużo śniegu i naprawdę nie potrzebował więcej.

\- To ty nie chcesz, by zapamiętano mnie jako wielkiego króla - orzekł Aerys. - Nie chcesz, by Siedem Królestw było potęgą.

\- Wszystko, co robię, robię dla królestwa - odparł z naciskiem Tywin. - Staram się ze wszystkich sił, mimo że na każdym kroku utrudniasz mi zadanie - dodał, bo przypomniał sobie wszystkie własne plany, których król nie pozwolił mu zrealizować, wszystkie sytuacje, gdy Aerys robił wszystko, by namiestnik wyszedł na kłamcę i głupca.

\- Nieprawda - upierał się Aerys. - Czynię tylko to, co muszę czynić, by cię powstrzymać. Inaczej nie miałbym już nic do powiedzenia. Przecież widzę, o co ci tak naprawdę chodzi. Robisz wszystko, by ukraść szacunek, który z mocy prawa należy się mi, królowi, i zatrzymać go dla siebie. Widać przywykłeś do tego na Zachodzie, gdy jeszcze za życia ojca sprawowałeś faktyczną władzę, bo jego nikt się nie bał. Zdołałeś go odsunąć od rządów na Skale, tylko że ja nie jestem słaby jak lord Tytos. Ze mną nie pójdzie ci tak łatwo.

Tywin w pierwszej chwili znów nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. _To logika szaleńca, w dodatku o krótkiej pamięci._ Czy Aerys nie mianował go namiestnikiem właśnie dlatego, że potrafił zrobić to, co należało, i przywrócić ład w prowincji bez względu na koszty?

\- Jedynie wykonuję swoje obowiązki - odparł wreszcie. - Jeśli ludzie szanują mnie z tego powodu, nie mogę im tego zabronić. Jeśli mimo moich wysiłków nie jesteś ze mnie zadowolony, możesz mianować nowego namiestnika.

Aerys roześmiał się, jakby Tywin właśnie opowiedział mu przezabawny dowcip.

\- Żebyś ty rozkoszował się spokojem na Skale, podczas gdy ja musiałbym się męczyć w towarzystwie jakiegoś głupca? - wykrztusił wreszcie. - Kogo bym w ten sposób bardziej ukarał? Nie ma mowy. Zostaniesz w Królewskiej Przystani. Wciąż wierzę, że kiedy w końcu zaczniesz mi służyć z całego serca, Siedem Królestw stanie się dzięki tobie potęgą, a moje panowanie przejdzie do historii jako pełne chwały. Zawsze uważałem cię za wielkiego człowieka i nie zmieniłem zdania. Jedyne, czego ci brak, byś był idealnym namiestnikiem, to pokora. Muszę cię jej nauczyć. Myślałem, że Siedmiu udzieliło ci wystarczającej lekcji, gdy Joanna zmarła, wydając na świat tego potworka, ale to widać było za mało. Jak nazwałeś tę pokrakę, Tyrion? Musisz go przedstawić na dworze, kiedy trochę podrośnie. Karzeł z rodu Lannisterów, tego w Czerwonej Twierdzy jeszcze nie było. Powinieneś codziennie na niego patrzeć, bo to znak od Siedmiu, byś pamiętał, gdzie jest twoje właściwe miejsce.

Tego było dla lorda Tywina stanowczo zbyt wiele. _Nie masz prawa, najmniejszego prawa…_ Jeszcze chwila i namiestnik powiedziałby coś, czego by później gorzko pożałował. Na szczęście do komnaty wślizgnął się książę Rhaegar.

\- Wybacz, że przeszkadzam, ojcze - powiedział w progu - ale mam do ciebie pilną prośbę.

\- Oczywiście, synu. Mów. - Aerys dał Tywinowi znak, by się oddalił.

Tywin wyszedł. Był ciekaw, czego książę może chcieć od ojca, ale namiestnikowi nie wypadało podsłuchiwać pod drzwiami, zresztą drzwi były grube. Usłyszał tylko gniewny krzyk Aerysa. Najwyraźniej prośba Rhaegara nie przypadła królowi do gustu. Lord Casterly Rock przypomniał sobie, ile razy był ostatnio świadkiem podobnych scen, i zaczął się zastanawiać. Wiedział, że siedemnastoletni książę miał wszystko, czego oczekiwano od następcy tronu, i z pewnością był lepiej przygotowany do roli przyszłego króla, niż Aerys był w jego wieku. Pozostawało pytanie, do czego zdolny był Rhaegar.

 

**277 od Podboju, Duskendale**

\- Szturm to szaleństwo - mówił gorączkowo książę Rhaegar podczas poufnej rozmowy z namiestnikiem. - Nie potrafię znieść myśli, że mój ojciec może zginąć.

\- Darklyn przecież nie musi spełnić groźby - zauważył Tywin. - Królobójstwo to poważna sprawa. Może się nie odważy.

 _Chociaż jest tak szalony, że wszystko jest możliwe, zwłaszcza że w razie przegranej i tak czeka go śmierć._ Denys Darklyn, lord Duskendale, domagał się przywilejów dla miasteczka, które przegrywało rywalizację z Królewską Przystanią i w ostatnim czasie bardzo podupadło. Gdy namiestnik odmówił, Darklyn poprosił króla o rozstrzygnięcie sporu. Aerys udał się do Brunatnego Fortu na złość Tywinowi, który odradził mu to w najmocniejszych możliwych słowach. Darklyn, któremu Siedmiu chyba odebrało rozum, zatrzymał go jako zakładnika. Zagroził, że jeśli namiestnik spróbuje szturmu na zamek, zabije króla. Domagał się ulg, na które z kolei nie chciał się zgodzić Tywin, żądając bezwarunkowej kapitulacji i uwolnienia Aerysa. Oblężenie trwało już od pół roku i namiestnik uznał, że trzeba to wreszcie zakończyć.

\- Ale jeśli się odważy, będziemy współwinni - powiedział Rhaegar. Wyglądał, jakby był u kresu wytrzymałości nerwowej. - Nie zamierzam zostać ojcobójcą. Odwołaj szturm.

Tywin nie okazał złości, choć trochę go to kosztowało. Młodzieniec bardzo go rozczarował, był tak samo chwiejny, jak Aerys. _Za dużo gry na harfie, za dużo czytania bzdur w starych księgach._

\- Już za późno, by się wycofać - stwierdził sucho. _Zwłaszcza, że ludzie już i tak szepczą, że pragnę usunąć Aerysa._ \- Powiedziałeś mi, Wasza Książęca Mość, że potrafisz podjąć konieczne ryzyko i zgodzisz się, bym zrobił to, co należy uczynić.

\- Potrafię podjąć ryzyko - zaprzeczył Rhaegar. - Ale nie mogę znieść myśli, że nie spróbowaliśmy uratować mojego ojca. Odłóż szturm o jeden dzień. Ser Barristan Selmy ma pewien pomysł. Jeśli mu się nie powiedzie, zrobisz, co uznasz za stosowne. Tak postanowiłem.

Rzeczywiście wyglądał teraz na zdeterminowanego. Tywin chciał z nim jeszcze dyskutować, ale książę w ogóle nie dopuścił go do głosu.

\- Nie zmienię zdania - rzekł stanowczo.

\- Obyś nie żałował - powiedział Tywin, nim zmienił rozkazy.

*

Bardowie ułożyli wiele pieśni o misji ser Barristana Śmiałego. Nie musieli nawet ubarwiać, ser Barristan rzeczywiście dostał się podstępem do zamku i w brawurowy sposób wyprowadził króla z lochu, zabijając wszystkich, którzy próbowali ich powstrzymać. Lord Darklyn, pozbawiony zakładnika, nie miał innego wyjścia, jak się poddać, co też uczynił. A potem zaczęło się piekło.

*

\- Wyrwać lady Serali język i kobiece części, a potem spalić ją żywcem. Chcę zobaczyć, jak Żmija w Koronkach płonie - rozkazał Aerys. - Potem zabić wszystkich Darklynów bez wyjątku. Ich powinowatych, Hollardów, też. Co do jednego.

\- Wasza Miłość, z pewnością niektórzy są mniej winni, pozwól dalszym krewnym przywdziać czerń - wtrącił Barristan Selmy, ale Aerys przeszył go wściekłym spojrzeniem.

\- Powiedziałem: wszystkich. Od najstarszego do najmłodszego.

\- Nawet dzieci? - spytał wstrząśnięty rycerz.

\- Nawet dzieci - potwierdził Aerys. - Płynie w nich zła krew.

\- Błagam, oszczędź choć jedno - poprosił ser Barristan. - Mam giermka z rodu Hollardów. Dontos to dobry chłopak. Cały czas był z nami po tej stronie murów, więc nie mógł uczynić nic złego. Daruj mu życie, proszę.

Aerys, jeszcze przed chwilą rzucający gniewne rozkazy, spojrzał na niego zaskakująco łagodnie.

\- Uratowałeś mi życie, możesz mnie dziś prosić o każdą łaskę, nawet o życie tego Hollarda - powiedział łaskawie. - Ale tylko tego jednego. Wszyscy inni skończą pod mieczem kata. Wy też powinniście trafić na szafot - dodał znów z wściekłością w głosie, spoglądając to na Tywina, to na Rhaegara.

\- Nie zrobiliśmy nic złego, Wasza Miłość. Stanowczo ci odradzałem wizytę w Duskendale, pamiętasz? - przypomniał namiestnik.

\- Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz, o co mi chodzi! - krzyknął Aerys. - Dlaczego musiałem tak długo czekać?

\- Obawiałem się, że jeśli wydam rozkaz szturmu…

\- Brednie i wykręty! - król nie pozwolił mu dokończyć. - Nie musieliście atakować twierdzy. Mogłeś w każdej chwili wysłać Selmy'ego, żeby mnie wyprowadził. Mogłeś też negocjować z Darklynem. Parę przywilejów dla zapyziałego miasteczka to niezbyt wysoka cena za życie i bezpieczeństwo króla. Mogłeś mnie stamtąd wydostać i nic nie zrobiłeś. Chciałeś, żebym zgnił w lochu. Nie, gorzej. Zdecydowałeś się na szturm. Byłeś gotów mnie poświęcić!

Tywin zastanowił się, czy Aerys zyskał dar jasnowidzenia, posiadany ponoć przez niektórych Targaryenów, czy po prostu pobyt w więzieniu uczynił go niezwykle podejrzliwym, i co właściwie sprawi mu więcej kłopotu.

\- Wasza Miłość, przemawia przez ciebie zmęczenie - zaczął łagodnie. - Gdy tylko wypoczniesz…

\- Dość! - Aerys znów mu przerwał. - Przejrzałem cię. Pragniesz mojej śmierci, jestem tego pewien. Wolałbyś, żeby to mój syn nosił koronę, i przeciągnąłeś go na swoją stronę. Zabrałeś mi Rhaegara, mojego pierworodnego. Zabrałeś mi go.

\- Ojcze… - zaczął Rhaegar.

Tywin zląkł się, że książę powie coś niepotrzebnego, ale król w ogóle nie dał mu dojść do słowa.

\- Milcz i nie szukaj wykrętów! Ja i tak wiem, że jesteś winny. Już nie jesteś moim synem. Trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka!

Król cofnął się o krok, ale namiestnik miał rację co do jego stanu. Aerys rzeczywiście był wyczerpany. Nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa i upadł na ziemię. Książę skoczył ku ojcu, chcąc go podtrzymać, ale Aerys odepchnął go gwałtownie.

\- Nie zbliżaj się! - krzyknął, a miejsce gniewu w jego głosie zajęło czyste przerażenie. - Nie dotykaj mnie! Niech nikt mnie nie dotyka! - skulił się i zaczął mówić gorączkowo, nie wiadomo, do kogo właściwie. - Oni mnie uderzyli, popychali mnie i szturchali, odważyli się podnieść rękę na osobę króla, lżyli mnie i szydzili ze mnie. Byłem gotów obiecać im wszystko, byleby się stamtąd wydostać, ale mi nie wierzyli. Moje słowo, królewskie słowo, nie miało dla nich żadnej wartości. Żmija w Koronkach miała czelność powiedzieć mi prosto w oczy, że zmieniam zdanie z każdym cyklem księżyca i jeśli umowa ma mieć jakąś wartość, muszą ją zawrzeć z tobą - zwrócił się do Tywina. - To ty się liczyłeś, namiestnik, nie ja, król. Ja musiałem tam siedzieć, a oni mogli zrobić ze mną wszystko…

Aerys sprawiał wrażenie, jakby ktoś znów wtrącił go do lochu. Tywin nie był pewien, co robić. Króla już wcześniej nazywano szalonym, ale namiestnik wiedział, że był tylko bardzo zmienny i trudny we współpracy. Teraz naprawdę wyglądał na obłąkanego.

Barristan Selmy ukląkł przy Aerysie.

\- Już nikt cię nie dotknie, Wasza Miłość. Przysięgam na swój honor, że do tego nie dopuszczę - powiedział powoli i dobitnie.

Król uśmiechnął się niepewnie jak dziecko, które piastunka właśnie przekonuje, że pod łóżkiem nie ma żadnych snarków ani grumkinów.

\- Nie pozwolisz? Tak, ty jeden jesteś moim wiernym sługą, ty naprawdę będziesz mnie bronił - powiedział Aerys. Nie pozwolił jednak, by rycerz go dotknął, i wstał bez niczyjej pomocy. - Skoro mam takiego obrońcę, mogę wracać do Czerwonej Twierdzy. Wy wrócicie ze mną - zwrócił się do Tywina i Rhaegara. - Najchętniej bym was wypędził, ale to by było za proste. Muszę was mieć na oku.

Tywin pomyślał, że istotnie musi jechać do Czerwonej Twierdzy, by mieć na oku Aerysa. W swoim obecnym stanie łatwo mógł pogrążyć królestwo w zupełnym chaosie. _Niech Siedmiu ma nas w swej opiece._

\- Jak sobie życzysz, Wasza Miłość - odparł sztywno.

\- Tak, życzę sobie - potwierdził król. - A teraz życzę sobie, żebyś jak najszybciej zorganizował egzekucję Żmii w Koronkach. Każ sporządzić wysoki stos. To wielka szkoda, że drewno daje tak zimny płomień. Powinienem mieć smoka - powiedział to, co powtarzał w latach chłopięcych, ale już zupełnie innym tonem. - Smok w mgnieniu oka spaliłby moich wrogów na popiół.

 

**281 od Podboju, Królewska Przystań**

\- Mam dla ciebie wielką nowinę.

Tywin spojrzał na Aerysa, który siedział na Żelaznym Tronie. Od czasu rebelii w Duskendale król przyjmował namiestnika wyłącznie podczas oficjalnych audiencji i w obecności wszystkich rycerzy Gwardii Królewskiej. Jego wrogowie spodziewali się, że Aerys lada dzień wyjmie go spod prawa i skaże na spalenie, karę, którą od pewnego czasu upodobał sobie ponad wszelkie inne, ale nic takiego nie miało miejsca. Król nie pozbawił go nawet stanowiska namiestnika. Powtarzał, że jeśli spróbuje go usunąć, Lannister znajdzie sposób, by go zabić. Od kiedy Steffon Baratheon, o którym mówiono, że mógłby zastąpić lorda Casterly Rock, zginął na morzu, Aerys uroił sobie, że to sprawka namiestnika, który posiada niezwykłe moce. Tywin już nawet nie próbował zrozumieć króla. Był tylko ciekaw, po co go wezwał.

\- Postanowiłem mianować twego syna rycerzem Gwardii Królewskiej w miejsce zmarłego Harlana Grandisona - oznajmił Aerys. - Jaime odznaczył się w walce z Bractwem z Królewskiego Lasu i ser Arthur Dayne wyrażał się o nim z najwyższym uznaniem. Twój syn będzie najmłodszym gwardzistą w historii, ale zasługuje na biały płaszcz jak nikt inny.

Po wszystkich latach w Czerwonej Twierdzy Tywin potrafił zachować spokój nawet wtedy, gdy ziemia usuwała mu się spod nóg. _Jaime. Mój syn, nadzieja mojego rodu, w Gwardii. Aerys właśnie zabrał mi dziedzica_. Namiestnik nie wiedział, czy król sam wpadł na ten pomysł po wysłuchaniu Dayne'a, czy może podsunął mu go jego nowy doradca, eunuch Varys zwany Pająkiem, ale to już nie miało znaczenia. Jaime nigdy nie poślubi Lysy Tully i nie spłodzi dziedzica. Tywinowi nie uda się zawrzeć sojuszu z lordem Riverrun, właśnie teraz, gdy był Lannisterom najbardziej potrzebny. W Rickardzie Starku obudziła się ambicja. Zawarł w imieniu swoich dzieci dwie korzystne umowy małżeńskie, a oddając młodszego syna na wychowanie do Eyrie zyskał przyjaźń lorda Arryna. Mógł niedługo zostać liczącym się graczem, a Tywin nie zdoła zrównoważyć jego wpływów. Namiestnik przykląkł na jedno kolano. Zresztą i tak się pod nim uginały.

\- W imieniu mego syna dziękuję za okazaną łaskę. To dla nas zaszczyt.

Spojrzał na króla, który promieniał z zadowolenia, potem na Gerolda Hightowera. Wyobraził sobie Jaime'a na miejscu Białego Byka i poczuł niemal fizyczny ból. _Ten biały płaszcz jest jak całun._ Tywin zrozumiał, co musi zrobić, jeśli nie chce pójść w ślady Aerysa i popaść w obłęd. Są granice tego, co człowiek może wytrzymać. Zdjął łańcuch namiestnika.

\- Mam nadzieję, że mój syn będzie ci wiernie służył. Ja sam chciałbym prosić o zwolnienie ze stanowiska. Piastowałem je przez niemal dwadzieścia lat i zaczyna mi brakować sił. Podupadłem na zdrowiu.

Tywin próbował ustąpić już przed laty po wyjątkowo ostrej scysji, ale wtedy Aerys nie przyjął jego rezygnacji i przez pewien czas był dla niego wyjątkowo łaskawy. Teraz król aż klasnął w dłonie z zachwytu. Niemal jednocześnie się skrzywił. Lord Casterly Rock domyślił się, że Aerys znów skaleczył się o Żelazny Tron. Ostatnimi czasy ciągle mu się to przytrafiało, aż prostaczkowie ze stolicy zaczęli go nazywać Królem Strupem i szeptali, że tron odrzuca niegodnego władcę. Tywin przypomniał sobie historię Maegora Okrutnego, o którym opowiadano, że właśnie tron go zabił.

\- Oczywiście, że potrzebujesz wypoczynku - zgodził się łaskawie Aerys. Dał znak jednemu z gwardzistów, by zabrał łańcuch. - Przyjmuję twoją rezygnację. Jedź do Casterly Rock i pamiętaj, że będę miał przy sobie twojego syna.

Teraz Tywin zrozumiał. Jaime miał zostać rycerzem Gwardii Królewskiej i jednocześnie zakładnikiem. _Żebym nie mógł zrobić tego, o co Aerys mnie podejrzewa, cokolwiek to jest_. Namiestnik wstał, jeszcze raz spojrzał na króla w otoczeniu gwardzistów i przyszło mu do głowy coś jeszcze. _Ty też pamiętaj, przyjacielu. Będziesz miał przy sobie mego syna z mieczem w dłoni._


End file.
